The Big Brawler House
by Brusome
Summary: Discontinued...
1. All is Revealed

**My next fan fiction, it's the _FIFTH_ one in the Brusome series, so enjoy it! Oo;;**

Everyone in the brawl mansion was excited. It was almost time for the next tournament coming up, and everyone was getting prepared. I mean, no-one would want to miss out on the chance to win a K.K. Slider trophy now, would they?

Because of the up and coming tournament, Master Hand supplied them with bean bags to train on. But Ness wondered why there was a picture of him on the bags. I mean, did they hate Ness? Answer Yes.

Everyone was fighting fit (apart from Toon Link. How fit can a cartoon get?) in preparation for the contest. They had huge bag full of prepared weapons, ready to elimate each other, beat them up senselessly, and not get even a scratch. Little did they know, that all of that time an effort was soon going to be pointless.

"_Please could all brawlers go to the dining room. Master Hand has an important announcement._" the announcer said.

Suddenly there was a huge scurry of feet heading towards the dining room. When Master Hand had something important to say, it was always very important. Everyone found their seats, and Master Hand began to explain.

"_Dear brawlers,_" Master Hand explained, "_Ten of you have been invited to take part in the next version of Big Brother, though it will be called Big Brawler; like Big Brother. You're not thick, you can work that out. The ten brawlers taking part in this once in a lifetime opportunity are: Peach, Link, Ike, Luigi, Zelda, Sonic, Snake, Roy, Zero Suit Samus and Captain Falcon. Big Brawler will start tomorrow, so you lot need to be prepared. Well done for making the show, and see you all tomorrow!_" and with that, the speakers went off.

There was a lot of chatter and commotion about the speech that was just made. The _Big Brawler_ house was the biggest show in the brawling world, and they were actually going to be on the show! It was a once in a lifetime chance to get that huge prize!

"I can't believe I'm going to be on Big Brawler!" screamed Zelda

"I wanted to go on it!" Mario moaned.

"Get your own cereal, Wario." Kirby scowled

"B U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U R P!" Wario burped, so loud they could probably here it in China.

"That's gross!" peach said, as she recoiled away from the fat oath who had just burped in her majestic face. Her extremely majestic, royal face.

"I know! So gross!" Samus shouted, as she got her huge robotic arm and whacked it right the round the lump-a-lard's face.

"F A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A R T!" Wario farted, even louder than his burp.

Popa and Nano fainted. Not a good idea to stand behind Wario when he had just ate a full bowl of baked beans.

Everyone was psyched about the new series of _Big Brawler_, they were more excited that some of their friends were going to be on it. Especially as the prize was a Super Star Sticker, it was even better than a K.K. Slider trophy, by far!

It was time to pack, get their outfits for the big opening ceremony, and also the essentials; a clean toothbrush and a pair of fluffy slippers. Everyone was certain that they'd be the winner, but only one could provail.

There would be a huge brawl arena for tasks, a nice pool and all the spaghetti bolognese you can stuff in your mouth. Better than the mashed potato Kirby always cooked up.

And the best part, they'd all get to meat Davina Mc_Brawl. _That was definitely the best part.

**In the next chapter, we see the contestants go in the _Big Brawler_ house! Not to be missed!  
Review! (:**


	2. The First Five Enter

**Now, last time you see everyone getting preparing to go in. Now, the day has come! Incase you forgot, the contestants were **_Peach, Link, Ike, Luigi, Zelda, Sonic, Snake, Roy, Zero Suit Samus and Captain Falcon_**. Let the contest, begin!**

"Hello, I'm Davina McBrawl, and welcome to Big Brawler 2008!" Davina announced, standing on the over-sized stage, "I know you've been waiting so long for this moment, but it has arrived! The brawlers are going in the house! Yay! Go brawlers! Well, shall we shove the first one in? I think we should!"

Suddenly, on the big screen, Peach's VT came up.

"Hello, I'm Princess Toadstool, but the makers of Mario changed my name to Peach!" Peach said, dressed in her trademark garmets and sitting on a small stool with a black background, "And I'm from the Mario games, as you all should know. My love is Mario, he's very fiesty. Hehe. I'm not Lisa from the _real_ Big Brother. Anyway, I think that I'm going to win, that's all that I'm here for. I'm prepared to smash my pan in anyone's face if they are a bully, or they dress bad. I can control the urge to break the rules and promise to do well in tasks. You know you can trust me to be a good girl! Although my dress makes my butt look big, it isn't it's cute! Watch out Mario, if there are any fitties in the house, I'll be over them like a bee over honey!"

"Ladies, gentlemen and Kirby, here is Peach!" Davina announced, as Peach walked out of the back of a van. There was a mixture of cheers and boo's as Peach walked through the crowd, and into the house. She proceeded into the house and up the huge, spiralling stairs. Contestant number one, done with!

As Peach entered the house, she was amazed by how big it was, and started to run all over the place, like a kid in a candy store. She did some deep breathing, and went to sit on the brightly coloured sofas, ready to greet her fellow brawlers.

"Peach looks a bit lonely," Davina said, back on the outside, "Let's make it a double!"

Now, it was Link's turn to enter the house. His VT came up on the screen.

"Hi, I'm Link, archer on Zelda games," Link said, in the same background as Peach was, "To be honest, I don't know why the game is called Zelda, I mean, I'm the main character, not that saggy woman. Anyway, my nickname is, "That fitty off the Zelda games" and, not being modest but, I don't know why they call me that." At that, Link did a cheeky wink at the camera. He continued, "I'm also known for saving Zelda again, and again, and again. Ssometimes, I don't know why I even bother saving her. I think it's a waste of time, to be quite honest. My goal is to win, and nobody is going to get in my way, not even a sexy lady. I want to win, but I'm going to bluff, pretending to be innocent."

"Now, here's Link!" Davina called out, as Link emerged from the van. Everyone booed this time. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to say on his VT that he was going to bluff to win. Not a good move. Anyway, not realising why he was being booed, he took the same road to entry of the house as Peach did.

Upon entering, Link trailed down the stairs which led to a big door. Behind that door was the house. As he poked his head around the door, he spotted Peach, and gave her a small, innocent wave. She waved back, and he joined her on the sofas.

"Don't you think they make a great couple?" Davina asked the audience, "I can imagine it now; Pink, or Leach, you know those weird names they give couples. You know what they say, three's a crowd... Now let's make a crowd!"

This time, it was Ike's VT that came up.

"Hey, folks. It's me, Ike," Ike introduced, "No-one knows what game I'm from, but I know that I'm sexy. Yum yum sexy! Way more fit than the Link guy, whatever you want to call him. I have a great personality, am very sociable, and have sweet hair. Before long, I'll have all the girls grovelling at my feet, wanting a bit of Ike for themselves. I feel sorry for myself. Everyone gets to look at me, and I only get to look at my reflection. How I envy everybody else. It's so unfair that I can't see myself. Oh well, with this star sticker, I can beat everybody else up in the arena, win Samus' heart, and she'll love me, not that daft old Captain Falcon." At the end, he gave an evil laugh.

"Now, give it up for Ike!" Davina shouted, as Ike ran out of the van and struck a pose. Many booed, only the woman cheered. He did a show-offy strut through the crowd, and followed Peach and Link's footsteps into the house.

Even though only the camera's could see him, he still strutted his stuff down the steps and into the house. As Peach and Link tried to greet him, he just ignored them and sat on the sofas as far away from them as possible.

"I know I'm meant to be biast, but that is one piece of bad, yet sexy work!" Davina giggled, "Four is my favourite number, so let's make it that way!"

Now, it was Luigi's turn to shine.

"Hello, peoples," he announced, "I'ma Luigio, who is alamost alaways outshined bya my brodder, Mario. I want to goa into tha Biga Brawler house to show all of the people on the outside that I can bea just as good as my brodder. I hopea that Daisy isa watching, and tells you all to votea for mea! If you cannot understand my Italiano accent, then you shoulda stilla be in pre-school. I'ma only here to win, so pleasea makea sure that I win, pleasea!"

"Now, heresa Luigi!" Davina shouted, mocking Luigi, as he stepped out of the big black van. The crowd was engulfed in cheers, and Luigi ran, rolled and posed al the way to the huge doors that lead to his new home.

Upon entering, Peach and Link shook his hand, while Ike just sat there and ignored him.

"Let's make it a fivesomeeeeeeeee!" Davina shouted, and pointed at the huge screen.

"Hey, fellas, I'm Princess Zelda," she introduced, "I have a game named after me, so you should all know who I am. If you don't you need to get out more. Seriously. I am known for having to be saved by Link a lot of the time, but that doesn't mean that I'm a big softie that can't take care of myself. I can do anything I want, way better than anyone else. I hope that didn't sound to slutty. I want to bond with my fellow brawlers, and would love to win the betrothed Super Star sticker. It would really help me not have to be in a struggle again. Although, it might put Zelda games out of business. Oh well, it would be a great honour to win, so please let me win! Remember, if you vote for me, you are voting for two people; me and Sheik. So go on, vote!"

"How sweet, let's get Zelda in the house!" Davina screamed, as Zelda emerged from the van. There wasn't a single boo in the crowd, everyone screamed their heads off, as Zelda floated though them and into the huge house.

As she entered, Link gave her a huge hug and kiss. Ike wolf whistled, which made Peach slap him, followed by Zelda. She shook hands with Luigi, and started an engaging conversation about brawling."

**That's the first five in! Next chapter, you will see the next five go in! Sonic, Snake, Roy, Zero Suit Samus and Captain Falcon.  
Who's your favourite? Put it in your reviews!**


	3. Then the Others Do

**Let's put the last five in now!** _Sonic, Snake,_ _Roy, Zero Suit Samus and Captain Falcon_**.**  
**Wahoo! Ike is a meany Oo;;**

"Those five look cosy in there," Davina said, "Let's add to the group!"

Sonic's VT popped up on the screen.

"Yo, peeps, I'm Sonic!" he laughed, "And I'm entering the Big Brawler house! I'm hoping to make a few mates, as I'm from Sega, not Nintendo. I'm hoping to win, but I only want to win fairly. With super Sonic speed! I'm gonna be myself the whole time, hoping that the others will see me for who I truly am. It'll be nice to have a break for once, fighting evil, aka Dr Eggman, can get pretty tiring, ya' know. But I've always got Tails and Knuckles on my side! If I got that Super Star sticker, I could do lots of amazing things to help protect the universe. So, make sure you vote for the right guy!"

"Here's Sonic!" Davina said, quickly, as Sonic ran out of the van. No-one had any time to cheer, as he just ran straight past everyone, straight into the house. He was greeted by everyone in there, who almost lost their hands when they tried to shake Sonics.

"Now, we need another human in there," Davina chirped, stroking her chin, "We've got just the guy!"

Snake's VT appeared on the big screen.

"Hey, I'm Snake, newcomer to the brawling world," Snake said, in a low, manly voice, "My objective is to obliterate everyone in the house to ensure that I win. Nothing's gonna stop me from whiping out the competition. I mean, look at me, I'm a hunk with huge muscles! No-ones going to mess with me! I want to ensure that I'm everyone's friend, so that no-one will dislike me, and therefore sort of get an automatic place in the final. Muah-ha-ha! I'm can be a joker at times, and hit you when you never suspect. I mean, hit you with a joke, not actually _actually_ hit you... Ahem... But I will if you annoy me, so watch out, or I'll turn from a Snake, into a lion. Roar!"

Snake emerged from the van. Everyone was booing, until he got his grenades out, all of a sudden, everyone loved him! Sort of. They were actually quite threatened if they didn't cheer. Snake entered the house, and as soon as the doors were shut, everyone booed.

When he entered, everyone cheered, and the girls were swoon by him. To himself, and the girls, he was Gods gift in many ways.

"Hmm..." Davina said, "Then there were eight."

The VT of Roy came up.

"Heya," Roy started, "I'm Roy, a Pokémon Trainer. I have a Squirtle, Charizard and Ivysaur. Woo! I'm hoping that, by the time I get in, everyone will see how cute my Pokémon are and keep me in. No-one can resist a Squirtle, right? Yeah, okay, maybe some people can, but you know! Like everyone else, the best thing in the world would be to win. That Super Star sticker would mean the world to me! It really, really would! My heart pours out to you! And rememer, you are voting for four people, for the price of one (even though it's free) but oh well! Let's get this party started! Yeah!"

"Here comes Roy!" Davina announced, as Roy and his Pokémon carefully stepped out of the black van, and many people cheered. Roy ran up the stairs, as his Pokémon were seized. He didn't know how could bring them in. He shrugged it off, and carried on into the house, where he was greeted with many smiling faces, with the exception of Snake and Ike.

"Well, there's two more to put in..." Davina said, "Well, probably best to put one of them in!"

The big screen beeped as Samus' VT appeared.

"Hi, I'm Samus," she said, coolly, "I save the world on a daily basic. When I'm in my suit, not many people know that I'm a woman. But I am, I assure you. I'm used to getting my way; I'm a kick ass queen. Nobody gets in my way. If you get to know me, I can be sweet, but not a pushover. If you can handle me, gimme a call. I'm a single chick, but not a big fan of romance. In some ways. I got my heart set on a man already, so fellas, you're too late! Haha! You heard me, I'm taken. I'm not to bothered about the Super Star sticker, just winning would be a good feeling. Maybe the man I mentioned will love me. Let's not get carried away!"

"Here we go, kick ass queen, Samus!" Davina called, as Samus did a backflip as she exited the van. Cheers. Boos. You name them. They were coming from the crowd. Samus didn't care, and entered the house as if no-one else was there. Like Snake, it seemed as if some people felt threatened by her, even in the house. This caused an awkward atmosphere and mood in the house.

"One more left," Davina shouted, "Who do you want?"

"Him!" the crowd replied.

"When do you want him?"

"NOW!"

As they did that, Captain Falcon's VT came up.

"Hey, dudes," he began, "It's me, the super hero Captain Falcon! My friend's call me CF. I know some of you may be intimidated by my huge biceps, but don't worry, they won't bite. Haha! I'm close to this girl, whos cute. Hehe. Now let's begin with the rules of safety, firstly there is tha-"

The screen broke, to the crowd's delight. They didn't want to here a dull speech on safety. This was Big Brawler for crying out loud! While everyone was waiting for a van to pull up, Captain Falcon flew over everyone directly to the door. Since no-one noticed him, they still awaited a van. CF coughed, which forced everyone to turn around and see him. He entered the house at super speed and flew into the house. His eyes widened as he saw Samus. Her eyes widened too. As they said in their VT's, they were in love with mystery people.

"Well, there you have it!" Davina announced, "Ten brawlers in the house. That's tonight wrapped up. Turn the channel over to see Big Brawler's Little Brawler. Remember to tune in again!"

**All ten brawlers have entered the house. What will happen between CF and Samus?  
Will Snake and Ike make any friends?  
All that next chapter!  
I may as well tell you how you can get involved.  
Each week ; chapter ; three days, two brawler's will be up for eviction. I will chose these by going on my SSBB and brawling with the contestants. The two losers are up for eviction. I will explain the brawls I do in tasks.  
In your reviews, tell me WHO YOU WANT GONE THAT TIME!  
It's important to vote, your favourite might get evicted Oo;;  
Votes are FREE (because they're reviews xD) so vote at the end of each week ; chapter ; three days.  
Thanks Oo;;**


	4. How to Vote

**Ok. This is how you vote.**

**At the end of each week, I will post on who is up for nomination.**

**Then, in your reviews of that chapter, you tell me who you want to evict!**

**Does everyone get it now? Oo;;**

**LMAO**


End file.
